What's The Best Thing In the World?
by musicnotes093
Summary: To be honest, she doesn't feel like being in class right now, much more so listen to Ms. Keating's lecture about Elizabeth Barrett Browning and the romantic poems she wrote. Rori friendship.


**Title: **_"What's the Best Thing In the World?"_

**Rating: **FR7/K+

**Genre: **Friendship

**Pairing(s): **Robbie/Tori friendship

**Summary: **To be honest, she doesn't feel like being in class right now, much more so listen to Ms. Keating's lecture about Elizabeth Barrett Browning and the romantic poems she wrote. Rori friendship.

**Notes: **"The Best Thing In the World" belongs to E.B Browning, and the "F.U.N Song" to its creators. None of those are mine. Neither does Victorious belong to me. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What<em>_'s the best thing in the world?_**

**_June rose, by May-dew impearled; _**

**_Sweet south-wind that means no rain;_**

To be honest, she doesn't feel like being in class right now, much more so listen to Ms. Keating's lecture about Elizabeth Barrett Browning and the romantic poems she wrote. She'd rather be in bed, sleeping, or doing something else to keep her mind off the crappy day she's been having.

"See, Browning was, along with her husband, a great contributor to English poetry around the nineteenth century," their English teacher says.

She runs her fingers through her hair impatiently. Only fifteen more minutes in English class, and then she can go home. She can change out of her favorite shirt which, thanks to Trina, is now deeply stained with coffee; find a new backpack to replace the one that Sinjin accidentally-or so he claims-destroyed during lunch; and ask her mom if the sterling silver necklace that broke after Jade tugged on it is still fixable.

Her eyes slightly water. Her grandfather gave that necklace to her before he and her grandmother moved to London.

Before she can lament more about it, she feels a tap on her arms. She turns around and sees a note being passed to her. She frowns as she discreetly receives it, and the expression only intensifies as she finds her name scribbled on the front fold. She checks if Ms. Keating is close by before opening the paper cautiously.

_What's wrong? _it reads. She lifts her eyes up then searches the room for the sender. She finds it immediately in the person of one grinning Robbie sitting at the other side of the class.

_Nothing, _she writes, and then passes it back.

_Look at me, _the note comes back to her. She does so and found Robbie arching his eyebrows at her.

Her features scrunch up as she writes back. _Crappy day, Robbie. Leave me alone, _she jots down then passes it back. She's easily becoming annoyed with his nosiness. It's the last thing she needed.

The boy behind her irritably transfers the paper to the others on the back, all of whom look unhappy about the continuous exchange, too.

**_Truth, not cruel to a friend;_**

**_Pleasure, not in haste to end;_**

**_Beauty, not self-decked and curled_**

**_Till its pride is over-plain;_**

She does not receive any reply for a while, and she begins to worry that she has become overly harsh with him. She swivels around to try to call his attention, only to be blocked by a return sheet being shoved up on her face. She plucks it out of the boy's hand, displeased with his rudeness.

"I'm not a freaking UPS guy," he hisses close to her ears. "So stop with the notes already!"

"Gosh, Kevin," she responds irritably. "Chill." After leaning back, she unravels the message.

_You should have F.U.N instead, _Robbie says.

She looks back to him again, narrowing her eyes as if to ask what he meant. Robbie let Ms. Keating pass by him first, and then he gestures for her to turn the paper around. She stifles a chuckle when she recognizes her favorite Spongebob song that he wrote down.

_F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for u and me, _it reads. _N is for N-E where and N-E time at all-here in the deep blue sea._

**_Love, when, so, you're loved again._**

**_What's the best thing in the world?_**

Her lips curl into a smile. Suddenly, she doesn't feel as bad as she did earlier.

The bell rings before Ms. Keating can go into deep analysis of Browning's "How Do I Love Thee?". Besides her and a few students, everyone is relieved. "Don't forget to read this tonight, everyone," she tells them instead as they walk out of the door.

"Are you feeling better now?" she hears him ask behind her soon after.

She scoops up her books from her desk, and then looks up at him. She shrugs her shoulder and nods.

He grins contentedly, happy that he was able to help.

**_-Something out of it, I think._**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! ^_^<strong>


End file.
